Fairy Love
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles that focus on our favorite Fairy Tail member's relationships. Chapter 5: Gajeel decides that maybe it's time to apologize.
1. Top Three

Erza was a complex person; she loved and hated a lot of different things. But, if you asked her what her three favorite things were in the whole wide world, she would be able to give you a very straight answer.

* * *

_3._ _Fairy Tail._

Erza loved Fairy Tail. It was the home she had never had, the family that always welcomed her in. They never got upset with her; they always loved her unconditionally.

They were her _nakama, _and she would protect them with everything she had, just as she knew they would do for her.

* * *

_2. Strawberry cake._

Strawberry cake was one of the few absolutely _flawless _things in the universe. It always tasted perfect and wonderful. It was one of the only things that really cheered her up.

When she was down, bored, or just plain hungry, her order could be heard through the whole guild. "Mirajane, a slice, please."

Then the white haired bar maid would smile and give her an already ready slice with a fork, and she would eat it daintily, savoring each bite in a peace that could never exist in the guild.

And usually, it didn't; some idiot would start a fight, crush her beautiful cake, and she would eliminate them.

Anybody who dares to ruin her cake must truly have a death wish in mind.

* * *

_1. Jellal._

At first, it was quite hard for Erza to decide on anything that could be better than strawberry cake. Finally, after much deliberation, she decided on her childhood friend, (and _maybekindasorta _crush) Jellal.

Jellal had always been around-she remembered how he was the first one to accept her. He even gave her the surname she never had-_Scarlet. _It was a beautiful word, one that described her perfectly.

She used to hate her hair. She thought she didn't deserve a color so pure, a hair so pretty. But that was before she met him.

He taught her to love who she was. Now she would never cut her hair; no, she wouldn't _dream _of it.

Of course, he turned evil and kinda ruined everything-but when he came back for forgiveness, how could she say no? He was always the exception to the rules she had so carefully set up for herself.

_He_ didn't think that he deserved her; but it was actually the other way around. She could never deserve someone like him.

(But she had to admit, he was a _terrible _liar-a fiancee? Really? She wasn't _that _stupid.)

* * *

A/N: For the lovely Jerza Fernandes for answering Chapter 4's (of my story, Top Ten) question right.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Every time Mystogan looked at Erza Scarlet, he was reminded of _her._

They were basically the same person; the same red hair, the same power, the same influence.

Yet they were also so _different._

This Erza-who was supposedly his _nakama-_used her power to protect her friends. She would lay down her life in a heartbeat if that meant that she could save the people close to her heart.

The Erza _he _knew, however, would scoff at the attitude. She would call it _stupid _to be so protective of your _friends. ("Friends? Please. They just hinder you.") _(He knew that she just didn't want to trust anybody and get hurt...again.)

Erza Knightwalker would _never _die for her friends. She would kill them first, if it meant getting what she wanted.

But it doesn't really matter anyways, since this Erza would never have friends like Erza Scarlet did. She would never have that appealing charm that this one did; all she would have was that sick smile she wore as she decapitated you.

Even so, Mystogan couldn't help but be drawn in by her. She was everything he wasn't-cold, heartless, sadistic. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

She knows what he's thinking before he does himself. He gets what she wants before she even has a chance to ask for it. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

That was why, even with them being the two most different people on the planet, they managed to work together in ways that no one could ever understand.

* * *

A/N: Another drabble for Jerza Fernandes for answering Chapter 5's (of my story, Top Ten) question right.


	3. Delicious

Lucy sniffled, burrowing deeper into the thick blankets.

_Just my luck to catch such a bad cold, _Lucy thought. _I'm sick like a dog._

While Lucy wallowed in her sorrow, the window popped open. Hearing the sound, Lucy clumsily rolled over in the bed to face her salmon haired best friend, who was grinning at her from his position on the windowsill.

"Hey," Natsu said. The moonlight glinted off his exposed body, and Lucy suddenly felt even stuffier than she did before.

Since Lucy didn't reply, Natsu just jumped in, closing the window (_How thoughtful of him, _Lucy thought.) and getting down on his knees beside her bed.

"Why weren't you at the guild today?" he asked, taking in her flushed face and miserable expression. His smile morphed into a slight frown. He didn't enjoy seeing Lucy look so horrible.

"Sick," Lucy managed. Natsu nodded, reaching his hand out to feel her hot forehead. Lucy involuntarily sighed when she felt his cold hand (well, relatively) come into contact with her scorching skin.

"You have a really high fever," Natsu diagnosed seriously, and if the circumstances had been different, Lucy would have laughed at his tone.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll recover," Lucy said, but it came out very nasal.

A small smile appeared on Natsu's face as he pushed her blonde bangs out of her face. Lucy felt way too hot again and felt like throwing off the blankets. _What is he doing to me?_

Wordlessly, Natsu crawled into her bed, as he usually did. When he did this, Lucy erupted, as she usually did.

"Natsu!" she yelled, then coughed a couple times. "I have a really bad cold and a high fever! You'll get sick if you stay near me!"

_Not to mention you shouldn't even _be _sleeping in my bed, _Lucy added in her head.

Natsu shook his head, beaming at her. It must have been Lucy's imagination, but the pounding in her head seemed to dissipate a little when she saw his face.

"I can't leave you like this! What are best friends for? I'll help you through the night so you'll be better by morning."

Lucy smiled gently. "Thank you." _I wonder why he's being so...nice?_

Natsu gazed into Lucy's chocolate eyes as the latter contemplated her best friend's sudden kindness. He got lost in their brown depths and felt very..._hungry._

(Not for chocolate. He was starving...for Lucy. But that was really weird, because who eats their _best friend_?)

Natsu decided not to say anything about his weird feelings and settled on just contentedly staring at Lucy as she feel asleep. When her breathing slowed and she seemed at peace, Natsu gave into his indulgent urge and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

He licked his lips. She tasted sweet...like chocolate?

Natsu smirked. Maybe he could taste her more when she woke up.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he sneezed for the fifth time that morning. Lucy smirked.

"I told you that you would fall sick."

"I don't care." Natsu rolled his eyes and pulled her in to finally kiss her for real on the mouth. When she (finally) pulled away, blushing furiously but grinning, he decided that she tasted _delicious_.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very proud of this, but maybe the fluff will win you over.

This drabble is for the very technical and amazing Azrayah, who answered Chapter 6's (of my story, Top Ten) question right.


	4. Obsessively Peering

Gajeel glanced down at the small, blue haired girl next to him. She was absorbed in a book (the fifth one that week) and (luckily) didn't notice him staring at her.

(Gajeel _did not _like Levy like everyone thought. He was just..._interested _in her.)

Levy was just so _different _from all the girls he had met before. Unlike most females, she was _fierce_-not necessarily strong, but _fierce. _She had such a fiery demeanor for someone so short and petite, and Gajeel found that curious.

How could someone tiny be so huge? It wasn't logical.

(But then again, what about the two of them was?)

* * *

Levy knew Gajeel was staring at her, but she didn't look up. She didn't know why he did that, since she knew there was no way he liked _her, _but she _did _know that he would look away fast if she returned the gaze. (And well...she _liked _him having his attention on her.)

So Levy continued to pretend that she was interested in reading. (Well, she had been...but once her thoughts reached Gajeel, it was impossible to understand the page in front of her.)

Levy was a very sensible girl. She had read so many romance novels that she thought that she would be ready for any kind of romantic situation that hit her.

Soft and sweet gentleman? Check. Hot player? Check.

Gajeel? That box would probably forever remain _unchecked_.

Gajeel was like no novel hero she had seen before. He seemed to be a little bit of _every_ character-oh-so-strong, sweet (if you looked hard), smart...

Just when Levy thought she knew him perfectly, he would change his mind. Gajeel was full of surprises...and Levy liked it.

Her life, thought she didn't like to admit it, would only be a boring routine without Gajeel. He mixed things up, and she craved the action, the passion, the _flare. _

Gajeel was different. And that was what drew her to him.

* * *

"Why do you always stare at me?" Levy took a chance, and felt like jumping off a cliff after she did so.

Gajeel scrunched up his nose, a cute quirk that Levy thought was _adorable. _"I don't stare at you."

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I don't notice, Gajeel."

Gajeel kept himself steady, even though his heart was about to break out of his chest. "For the last time, I wasn't staring at you."

Levy rolled her eyes, sighing. _Why won't you just admit it?_

Gajeel averted his eyes. _I should stop staring. I don't like her anyways...right?_

Gajeel couldn't like Levy. That would be too...weird. He had just managed to gain her trust, which was amazing since he had almost killed her, back when he was still part of Phantom Lord.

Liking her would be too hard. She wouldn't want him anyway, since he was so cold and mean to her. (Plus, it would be pretty awkward because of the height difference.)

Gajeel convinced himself that they were too different to be in a relationship.

(_Opposites attract_, a small voice piped in his head.

He ignored it.)

* * *

Levy pouted when he looked away. He just was too stubborn, wasn't he?

All she wanted was to know why he was staring at her. That wasn't too much, was it? But no, he just wouldn't admit that he was _obsessively peering at her._

Why would he do it? Levy had no idea, since she could never predict him, but there was a small chance that it was because he liked her.

Levy really hoped against hope that he did return her feelings. _Oh, that would be wonderful!_

But until then, she would wait. It wasn't so bad being _just friends _anyway.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure what to think of this one.

For mah buddy Wasabi-kun, who was the hundredth reviewer of my story, Top Ten.


	5. Their Tree

Levy stood in the sun, a book tucked under her arm and the other shielding her eyes. She gazed off into the distance, at a particular tree in the center of the park.

It wasn't just a tree; it was _the _tree. It was the tree where Gajeel had hung her up after beating her like a rag doll.

She hadn't approached it yet again, but letting a tree get the better of her would be stupid, and plus, wasn't everything okay now between the two of them?

Sighing, she started off in the tree's direction.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the street, stopping to stare at the tiny girl sitting under the tree, reading a book in its shadow.

Usually Gajeel didn't look at _the _tree; in fact, he liked to avoid it at all costs. It brought back too many bad memories and horrible things.

Looking back, he couldn't believe he ever had the nerve to beat someone like Levy up. She was so small and sweet. To think he had tossed her around like that made him hurt inside.

It was cowardly, but Gajeel had decided to put the incident behind him, without ever trying to really resolve it. When he joined Fairy Tail, he just picked it up with her, and never really apologized for what he had done.

He sighed. He knew it would happen someday; it was time for him to man up and say sorry.

* * *

"Levy." Said girl looked up from her book to find the resident Iron Dragon-Slayer leaning on the tree, not looking at her.

She could sense that he wanted to say something serious. "Gajeel." She left it at that, waiting for him to pick it up, say something about how small and weak she was-

What she didn't expect was for him to laugh.

Levy stared at him with wide eyes as he chuckled dryly. "We're friends now."

She glanced down at her ever-so-interesting feet. It was true; they were friends now - maybe even the best of friends.

Nobody would have ever thought, but, what was normal about the two of them anyways?

"Remember when we first met?" Or course she did. It was hard to forget something like that.

"I don't think I ever said sorry," he continued, still not looking at her. She could tell he was awkward; this might have been his first time ever apologizing to someone, for all she knew. "So, sorry."

Levy smiled softly, thinking how endearing that was of him. She knew it was hard for him to apologize; he just wasn't that type of guy. But for him to try for her was still the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

However, she had already long-past forgiven him for it.

"Idiot." Gajeel's eyes widened. He was not expecting that reaction. "I already forgave you, a long time ago."

Gajeel turned to face her, and she stood up, managing to come up to his chest.

They weren't the most similar people, but in that moment, they both had the same thought.

She stood on her toes as he leaned down and captured her lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss.

And they stayed like that for a long time under the - no, _their _tree.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it as fluffy as possible. This drabble is for PameliaCauas, who answered Chapter 7's (of my story, Top Ten) question right. Thanks for sticking with the story so long!


End file.
